In a Stranger's footsteps
by Aurakann
Summary: Some sort of Pacahontas AU. Aomine Daiki is a native man. One day a ship arrived upon his shores, he then met a man named Kise Ryouta. Not only this man knew nothing, he was also irresistibly cute. (Oh hey look there's going to be a sequel)


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Title:** In a Stranger's footsteps

**Word count:** 3249

**Note:** My memories of Pacahontas are worse than blurry. The only thing I can remember is 'Colors of the Wind' (in Thai).

* * *

{-}

In a Stranger's footsteps

{-}

When he was brought upon the earth, his mother named him Daiki, a big radiance. For his skin was deep brown, just like the earth he has slept on. His ancestors gave him the name Aomine, a blue peak. For it was said that they descended from the highest mountains, where the grass touched the sky.

When he was brought upon the earth, his father was brought up upon heaven. His mother followed her lover some years later. Aomine never mourned their death, he was not allowed to. For them, death was to be celebrated. It meant that their main goal has been fulfilled. So you should never mourn death, you should never cry for the death of a beloved one.

As he grew up, he learned about the names and the spirits of all that surrounded him. He learned how to hunt, how to cut a dear's throat, how to honor its life. He learned how to live at his fullest. He learned about fear and courage, about pain and pleasure, about sadness and joy.

At the age of 16, Aomine Daiki was a full grown man. He was the leader of the hunting troop. He was good at it. He was the _best _at it.

* * *

That day, Aomine was gazing at the vast sea. He was on of the highest cliff of the area. The young man could smell the salt and hear the waves. The cold wind hit his face and bare torso. His hand gripped his spear as he wondered what might be beyond all that water. So big and great, inviting him to jump into those depths, to drown in that sweet lullaby, to never come back to the surface. What a frightful thought it was.

"What are you dreaming about?" Kagami Taiga slapped the back of the tanned man's head. He was Aomine's best friend and rival at the same time. They competed by hunting. The biggest prey, the most, the most dangerous, everything served as their way to determine who is the best.

Unlike Aomine and the rest, Kagami's skin was that of a grain of sand, white. He has never been able to tan any more than that. It was not a problem though.

"You moron." Aomine hissed at his friend "I was just wondering if there was anything there." His eyes turned back to the sea. She was still calling him.

"You mean the horizon?" Kagami looked at the same direction. "There's nothing behind the horizon."

"And how would you know that Bakagami?" Aomine groaned. Kagami could be really closeminded at times. He believed dearly in what the ancestors said.

"Because the ancerstors said so. We should never go beyond the horizon." The red head insisted. "Come on Aomine. Let's go fishing." He showed the two fishing rods he brought with him.

"I'm coming..." Aomine was about to walk away when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a white cloth float above the horizon. He looked back instantly. He was not hallucinating. There, far, so far, near the horizon, a white cloth was dancing with the wind.

"Kagami!" Aomine shouted. "Kagami... you have to see this." His voice has turned into a whisper. His heart was beating, he could hear it. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _A sort of anxiety mixed with excitement gripped his heart. What was that white sheet over there?

"What... what the hell is that?" Kagami muttered next to him. "We have to warn the leader!" He ran down the hill and disappeared behind the trees.

Aomine stood there. He was unable to run after his friend. His feet were stuck on that cliff. His eyes stuck on that whiteness. It shone so brightly among all that blue. What could it be? What could it be?

What was waiting for him at the shore?

* * *

Kise Ryouta was boarding the ship named Marie – like most of the ships –.

"This ship is sailing well." He stated as his commander walked above deck. Kasamatsu glanced at him for a few seconds and diverted his sight back to the ocean. The older man could see a line of coast.

"So about this new tribe?" The black haired man asked his subordinate.

"Well, as I said before, we don't know much. Only one man was sighted by a colon a few months ago. We're not even sure if there is anything on those lands." Kise opened a small leather pocket notebook. "If there is any tribe and people living there, I suppose they would speak in a tongue similar to the Rakuzan tribe to the North."

"And you can speak that language?" Kasamatsu asked.

"I'm quite good at it." Kise boasted happily. It took him about two years to learn it.

The two men silenced and looked at the nearing coast.

"What do you think is waiting for us there?" Kasamatsu uttered softly, not waiting for any reply.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was utterly disappointed.

What arrived at the shore was simply a larger version of what they called a canoe. There was some sort of tree planted in the middle of that ship. The white cloth he saw was just the leaves – or was it a fruit? - of that weird tree. And what came out of that canoe was just pale humans. Their skin colors were as pale as Kagami's. They brought with them weird looking sticks. They were wearing weird things. They spoke in a weird language. Everything about them was weird. Weird, yes. Interesting? Not quite.

One of them stepped out. The stranger caught Aomine's attention. His hair was the same color as the sun and the jewelries. His skin was even paler than the rest of the men.

"Greetings." He started to speak in a language the tanned man could understand, though the accent was horrible. "We come in peace..." His voice was sweet. His smile sweeter.

The leader of the tribe, Imayoshi Shouchi, stepped up to the newcomer.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" He asked slowly, the sly grin overlasting on his lips.

"My name is Kise Ryouta." The stranger answered. "We come from Europe, on the other side of the ocean." He pointed towards the salty waters. "We come here to learn how you live. Can you let us stay here for a few weeks?" He continued in an amusingly slow way.

Imayoshi hushed for awhile. He was thinking. "Well, there seem to be only a handful of you. So why not? There must be some tricks we can learn from you two."

"Wait leader!" Wakamatsu interrupted the head of the tribe. "We can't let these strangers on our lands! Don't you remember what the Daichi tribe told us? These people are dangerous! They call us savages and robs us of all our goods!"

"But there aren't many of them, are there? We can easily outnumber them. And if that time comes, we could take over that great canoe." Imayoshi's admired the big ship. He was being sly as always. His cruelty was well-known. Even the faraway tribes like Seirin knew about him.

Kise Ryouta's face lost a bit of its color upon hearing those menacing words. But he still kept his smile.

"Now then," Imayoshi glanced around. "Wakamatsu, go find some huts for these men. Kagami, you prepare the feast for tonight." He eyes stopped at you. "And you, Aomine, take care of this charming man named Kise Ryouta."

* * *

Why?

Why did he have to be assigned to this man? This older but so damn stupid man?

Aomine looked at the golden haired man. Kise was smiling brightly to him. The older man was not even trying to hide his excitement.

"So? What are we going to do, Aominecchi?" He asked.

It has been two whole weeks and this white man was still following him around. This man was older than him by 6 years but still, he did not know how to hunt. He did not know how to inmitate animals. He did not know which berries were poisonous and which were edible. He did not know anything.

"Can you just go somewhere else? Just go study somebody else's way of life." He barked at the older man.

"But everyone's busy." Kise whined. He pulled out his book packed with notes. "I've already finished studying most of their lives. And there's nothing else to do here." He sighed.

Aomine flinched. "Nothing else to do?" He questioned. A sudden smile painted his lips. A chuckle escaped his throat. "You know nothing, Kise Ryouta. Fine, I'll show you what there's to see." He grabbed onto the pale hand and pulled the stranger towards the forest.

* * *

"Ouch, that branch prickled me."

"Shh, quiet you'll scare them away."

"What is it that you want to show me anyway?"

"There, look there."

Kise glanced towards the way the younger man was pointing. He saw a pack of wolves near the riverside. Well, to be precise, he saw a mother wolf and her cubs.

"Come on." Aomine yanked the other man's shirt. They slowly walked out from behind the bushes. "No hasty moves." He insisted.

The mother wolf, upon seeing them, growled. Aomine knelt in front of the wolf and bowed his head. He made sign for Kise to imitate him. As the blond looked down to the ground, he could feel cold sweat trace down his spine. But Aomine mouthed to him that everything is alright.

After a moment, Kise could no longer hear the growling. Instead, he heard happy yapping from the cubs. He looked up. Aomine was holding one towards him. The grey puppy was licking its muzzle. Its big golden eyes staring into his own same colored irises. The mother was drinking water from the river.

"Every animal has intelligence and respect." Aomine stated. "There are no needs to fear them."

Kise took the cub from Aomine. It was light and fluffy and warm. He could feel its heartbeat on his hand.

Aomine watched as the blond dug his face into the featherlike fur. He smiled as the older man laughed like a kid. His heart skipped a beat as both golden irises looked towards him.

Maybe today won't be as boring and annoying as he thought.

* * *

"This has never happened to me." Aomine whimpered as he tried to find something, anything, that would tell him where they were.

He brought Kise to see the old sycamores, then to see the puma faced rock. After that, they ran in the fields of sunflower and swam in the green lake. They came tumbling down a small hill laughing and laid at its feet for a whole hour. The climbed an oak tree and then went to pick some wild berries.

And so... where were they now? How far were they from the village? He could not even tell. For he was being too swept away by this golden ray.

Kise smiled at him. "We're lost then?"

Aomine did not want to admit it. He, the greatest hunter, the so called prodigy, lost?

"I've always wanted to see the milky way." Kise enounced. "You know it's the really bright line of stars." He looked up at the sky. The sun was lowering down. The firmament was turning orange.

"Let's set a fire camp then." Aomine replied.

Night was about to fall as they finished to prepare for the campfire and diner.

Aomine tossed two flintstones to Kise. "You light up the fire while I prepare the fishes." He did not wait for a response and headed for the river.

As he came back, the fire was still not lit. Kise was sitting next to the circle of rock he made, hitting the two stones together. His face was red, he was to the point of tears, his lips were thightly bitten.

And somehow Aomine found that cute.

A 22 years old man trying to light up a fire and failing miserably.

It was simply cute.

"Can't do it Kise Ryouta?" Aomine teased the blond man.

"I can." Kise replied ghastly. His hands still hitting the two stones together.

"We don't have all night." Aomine continued his teasing. Kise's bothered face was refreshing to watch. The tanned man went behind and sat down behind his partner. He tooks Kise's trembling hands in his. Aomine put his head on Kise's shoulder to have a better view of what his doing. His bare torso brushed against the smaller back.

"You have to hit them like this." The native said while hitting the two stones together. After a few times, sparks flew onto the dried grass. "Alright, now blow on it."

Kise bent down to blow on the dried grass. Smoke formed and soon later, the blond could see small flames. He cried in joy. "Look Aominecchi! I did it!"

"Yeah, you did it." Aomine muttered.

* * *

The night was cold. Kise Ryouta shivered. If he moved forward his hands even a little more, he would burn himself. But the cold burned him more.

Aomine, on the other side, sat nonchanlantly by the fire. Even with the little clothes he is wearing – that is a simple puma skin around his waist – he did not seem to feel the cold air around him.

"You know Aominecchi?" Kise gave up on warming up with the fire. Instead he hugged his knees. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

Aomine did not answer. He did not even flinch. His ocean blue eyes simply stared into the dancing flames.

"Time really flies by, doesn't it?" Kise talked alone. He smiled sadly. "It takes about one month to sail back to Europe."

They could only hear the firewoods crackle and the crickets sing. The night was dark but the stars shone bright above them. Kise did not even think about the milky way anymore. He did not think about anything. Nothing but the beautiful tanned young man before him.

"You haven't got painted on yet, have you?" Aomine broke the silence between them. He pulled a small flacon from his pouch.

"Painted? But..." Kise started.

"It's a tradition. Let me paint you." Aomine hushed the blond. He approached the older man and pourred the brown paint on his left hand. "Take off your clothes." He hasted the blond.

Kise blushed. The coldness of the night no longer attacked him, for a warmth grew inside his body with each heartbeat of his. He carefully took off his clothes, leaving only his underpants. Aomine used his right hand fingers to trace a brown line on his pale skin, from his throat to his belly button. Then the tanner man drew all kinds patterns on him. The warm fingertips felt nice on his skin. They berced him, brought him to a pleasant dream, drowned him in pleasure.

Aomine's fingers came upon his cheek. They traced down to his lips, contoured them softly. There were no longer paint on them. Kise stared into those blue irises. They were devouring him whole, leaving nothing, not even bones or hair. He parted his lips and Aomine's tongue found its way inside his mouth.

Aomine's hands carressed his tights. They longed up to his groin. Pulled down his underpants. Touched softly his hardening dick. Their tongues played together. His other hand pinched a nipple. Kise let out a moan.

Their lips parted. Aomine admired his chef d'oeuvre. In his eyes, Kise was gorgeous, painted and panting hardly beneath him. His dick throbbing. His hands shaking. Tears falling from those eyes. His face demanding for more. Aomine was willing to give him everything he desired.

The tanned man reached for the ass. His tongue and mouth sucked on the blond's right nipple. His other hand holding his partner firmly. Kise jumped a little as the first finger entered. He tensed up with the second. And by the third, he was shivering with endless pleasure.

"Oi, Kise, would you give me a hand?" He asked the blond while holding up his full erect dick. Kise's face reddened. The older man knelt before Aomine. He lowered his head to the hot organ, kissed it, licked it, and put it in his mouth. Aomine inserted his fingers into Kise once again. He could see the native pattern he drew on Kise's back. It turned him on even more.

Kise bobbed his head as well as he could. Aomine was too big for his mouth. He could feel the tip hit the backof his throat. Aomine pulled his dick away.

"Kise, come here." Aomine invited the blond onto his laps. He carefully placed himself at the entrance and pushed in. Kise gripped his back. The blond's nail scratched him but he could not care less. He could feel the warm breathe on his ear. He could smell the sweat on the white nape.

"Aominecchi..." Kise called him with that sweet voice of his. He muttered some words in a language the native could not understand.

Aomine never wanted to let this body go. He desired it more than anything. He wanted it to be his, forever. "Kise." He whispered softly into the blond's neck.

They made love countless times that night. They held each other all night. Neither of them wanting to let go.

He bit Kise's neck. The blond whined in pain. He could taste some blood in his mouth.

He wanted to leave a mark on this man. Even if it has to be a scar...

* * *

Aomine sat on the highest cliff of the lands. It was the same cliff as when he first saw the great canoe. The sky was painfully blue. The wind tried to comfort him. The ocean sang a lullaby for him.

"So they're really gone, huh?" Kagami came to sit next to him. He was holding two bows.

"They will come back one day..." Aomine said. He threw a rock to the sea below.

"You think so?" The redhead wondered.

"Yeah, I believe so." Aomine smiled at his friend.

The day before, he spent it with Kise. They walked in the bloomed meadows, holding hands. From time to time, they would rest on the floral bed and kiss and cuddle. They longed the river, climbed the hills and finally they found their way back to the village.

As they parted, Aomine kissed Kise once more. He squeezed the pale hand and smiled at Kise's embarrassed face. They whispered sweet and promising words. He watched Kise climb up onto the ship, waved him goodbye and shouted that he would wait for him.

He did not tell Kise that the body paint was a form of proposal in that tribe.

He did not tell Kise that that was his first time having sex.

He did not tell Kise that that was his first kiss.

He did not tell Kise that the men of his tribe swore only upon one partner: the first person they have kissed.

He did not tell Kise all of those. But the man probably already knew. He was a specialist in this matter, wasn't he?

So he will come back. And when that time comes, Aomine will be sure to shout it loudly, the words he has yet spoken.

_I love you._

* * *

Hello! So this time it's a oneshot that was requested (or something lile that?) by tumblr user aominecchisdick. I hope she liked it and you guys too.

I should really work on my other fics. But argh my baccalaureat exams are arriving soon.

See you next time!

-Aurakann


End file.
